Bombones de chocolate
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: AU. Kid pensaba que San Valentín era una fiesta ridícula, y el hecho de que su novio pareciera dispuesto a aceptar todo el chocolate que le regalaban no mejoraba las cosas. La adicción al dulce no era una excusa. Por supuesto, Law tenía un plan para hacer cambiar a su novio de idea. Kid x Law


Lo dije, y aquí empiezo con las historias de San Valentín (otra más además de esta). Aún quedan unos días, pero así me reparto las actualizaciones, que tengo muchas en pocos días :D Esperad el otro el jueves.

Como siempre, One Piece no me pertenece, dad gracias por ello xDD

* * *

**Bombones de chocolate**

El catorce de febrero era uno de los días que Eustass Kid encontraba más estúpidos, molestos y desagradables a lo largo de todo el año, con sus corazoncitos, adornos rosados y risitas, todo rodeando a un ambiente de chicas ruborizadas regalando chocolate a los chicos que les gustaban.

Hacía años ya que Kid se había labrado una reputación que lo protegía de ser víctima de aquella práctica, pues la mayoría de las chicas tenían miedo a convertirse en objetivos de su infame mal humor, pero ese año el pelirrojo odiaba aquel día con vehemencia: su novio, Trafalgar Law, no se había molestado en espantar a las enamoradizas adolescentes, y en vez de eso les aceptaba las cajas de bombones y las tabletas de chocolate con una sonrisa que podía pasar hasta por agradable.

El hecho de que su relación no fuese pública, y que prácticamente todo el instituto creyese que se odiaban a muerte, no era excusa para aquella situación.

¿A qué jugaba ese gilipollas que no las espantaba?

Ahí venía otra chica, bajita, rubia de bote y pechugona, ruborizada hasta las orejas y sosteniendo contra sus pechos una caja forrada en rojo y con forma de corazón. Law, sentado en su mesa de clase, le dedicó aquella jodida sonrisa al aceptarle el regalo, y mandó otra, esta vez satisfecha y burlona, en dirección a Kid cuando este, sin apenas darse cuenta, rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano. El quinto en lo que iba de mañana.

El muy capullo se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Law había salido de la cafetería, donde, para desesperación de Penguin y Shachi, había recibido un par de cajas más de bombones, y ahora caminaba por el pasillo, supuestamente en dirección al baño, una de las cajas sostenida en una mano.

Se contuvo para no sonreír cuando una mano, aparentemente salida de ningún sitio, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, metiéndolo en un armario de la limpieza. Allí, reteniéndolo contra la pared del reducido espacio, con una mano apoyada a cada lado de su cabeza, estaba un furibundo Eustass Kid, con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca de enfado.

Esta vez Law sí que sonrió. Llevaba toda la mañana observándolo y había reaccionado tal como esperaba.

-¿Se puede saber a qué coño juegas? –Demandó saber Kid, prácticamente gruñendo.

-Hasta que me has arrastrado aquí, bastante violentamente he de añadir, me dirigía al baño.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, gilipollas.

-Entonces no tengo ni la más remota idea de a qué te refieres, Eustass-ya,

-Y una mierda no la tienes. –Kid se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que quedó nariz con nariz con Law. -¿A qué ha venido lo de los chocolates?

-Oh, eso. –Law se aseguró de expandir su sonrisa y dejar la caja de bombones en uno de los estantes junto a su cabeza. –Me gusta el chocolate, y me ha parecido muy estúpido rechazar las ofrendas gratuitas de este, más teniendo en cuenta que mi novio ha dejado extremadamente claro que no tiene la menor intención de comprarme nada.

Mientras hablaba, Law pudo ver cómo el ceño de Kid se fruncía cada vez más, y la mirada fulminante que este le dirigía se iba intensificando por palabras.

-¿Has montado todo este puto espectáculo porque te dije que no iba a comprarte chocolate?

Law asintió, tratando de poner una expresión inocente. A juzgar por la mirada de Kid, había fallado miserablemente.

-¿Y por eso tienes que flirtear con cada tía que se te acerca? –Prácticamente gruñó Kid.

Law se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír. Mucho decir que no le importaba, pero era ponerse a coquetear un poco con alguien y Kid saltaba muerto de celos.

-Me ha parecido muy poco educado aceptar el chocolate y no darles nada a cambio.

Kid lo agarró de los brazos y por un momento pareció que iba a besarlo, pero entonces se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza, su mirada desviándose al estante donde Law había dejado los bombones, y una sonrisa feroz se dibujo en sus labios. Law sintió un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo en antelación a lo que fuera que Kid había pensado.

-Entonces supongo que deberías comerte esos bombones.

Law lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Alguna idea en particular, Eustass-ya?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Kid lo soltó y se abrió los pantalones a toda prisa, bajándoselos junto a la ropa interior y revelando su más que lista erección. Distraído como estaba en preguntarse qué habría estado pensando Kid para acabar tan pronto en ese estado, Law no se percató de los movimientos del pelirrojo hasta que este bajó la mano a su miembro y comenzó a cubrirlo con algo oscuro. Chocolate. Utilizando el calor de su cuerpo, Kid estaba derritiendo y esparciendo el dulce sobre su endurecida polla.

Law se sintió reaccionar con más fuerza que antes y sus apretados vaqueros se volvieron una verdadera molestia.

_Oh, joder…_

Dedicándole la misma sonrisa de antes, Kid llevó su mano limpia al hombro de Law e hizo fuerza hacia abajo, forzándolo a arrodillarse.

-Ya puedes empezar –le dijo, sonando realmente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Law se quedó un momento mirando al frente y sorprendió a Kid cuando, en vez de ir a por su erección como este debía haber esperado, el moreno cogió su mano, la que había utilizado para repartir el chocolate, y comenzó a lamerla, primero la palma, y luego fue pasando, lentamente, por todos y cada uno de los dedos, llevándose con labios y lengua el chocolate que ahí quedaba.

Después de todo, no sería fácil de explicar cómo había llegado chocolate a su pelo o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo si Kid lo agarraba con la mano tal como estaba.

Cuando la mano estuvo limpia, Kid la apartó de su agarre y la llevó a la cabeza de Law, empujándola hacia delante.

-¿Impaciente? –Preguntó Law, a escasos centímetros de rozar la piel cubierta de chocolate con los labios.

-Hazlo de una puta vez –masculló Kid, haciendo fuerza con la mano sosteniendo su cabello para más énfasis.

Law acortó la distancia y sus labios hicieron contacto con la sensitiva piel de Kid, comenzando a moverse despacio, la lengua saliendo entre ellos para llevarse el chocolate con ella, recorriéndolo lánguidamente, negándose a acelerar o a metérselo en la boca.

La presión de la mano en su cabeza aumentó y Law decidió sostener, con fuerza, la mano libre de Kid, para evitar que esta se le uniera y dificultar que el pelirrojo se hiciera con el control de la situación.

-Déjate de jueguecitos –gruñó Kid cuando fue evidente que Law no pensaba hacer más que recorrer su longitud sin engullirlo en ningún momento.

Law se separó y lo miró desde su posición arrodillada.

-Estoy haciendo lo que me has dicho, Eustass-ya: comerme los bombones.

Un gemido frustrado escapó los labios de Kid cuando Law volvió a su polla, terminando de lamer los restos de chocolate, con un curioso gusto agridulce ahora que se habían mezclado con la esencia de Kid, y cuando no quedó ninguno se separó, quedándose en cuclillas porque la mano del pelirrojo seguía sujetándolo con firmeza.

-Tienes que estar de coña… -masculló Kid, sonando ligeramente desesperado, al comprender que Law no iba a hacer nada más en esa posición.

Law simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

Dando un tirón bastante brusco, Kid lo hizo levantarse y con el impulsó le dio la vuelta, dejándolo apoyado de cara a la pared y pegándose a su espalda.

-Estás muy capullo hoy –le susurró, mordisqueándole el cuello y sonriendo contra su piel cuando Law jadeó.

-Es que estoy de mal humor –consiguió responder el moreno. –Mi novio no solo se niega a que tengamos citas, sino que tampoco quiere celebrar San Valentón conmigo, ni siquiera comiendo chocolate.

-Vaya, eso no suena muy bien. –Un bombón, sostenidos entre los dedos índice y corazón de Kid, apareció frente a sus labios. –Tendremos que remediarlo.

Law aceptó el dulce, comenzando a comérselo como podía con la cara ladeada por culpa de la pared, lamiendo los dedos de Kid cuando estos no lo soltaron y sonriendo al comprender lo que pretendía. La mano libre del pelirrojo había encontrado la cremallera de su pantalón y se estaba peleando con ella, deshaciéndole también del botón y apañándoselas para bajarle la ropa sin la ayuda de la otra mano, de la que Law aún estaba terminando de lamer los restos de chocolate.

Kid lo sostuvo de la cadera y retiró la mano de su boca, con los dedos completamente cubiertos de la saliva del moreno.

-Dime una cosa, –comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, uno de sus dedos rozando la entrada de Law, -¿Cuándo se te ha ocurrido este plan –el dedo comenzó a entrar y Law jadeó –tenías pensado que aguantase hasta la hora de salida –ya completamente dentro, Kid comenzó a moverlo despacio, el segundo colocándose en posición para seguir al primero –o de verdad esperabas que acabase follándote en un armario del instituto? –En segundo dedo entró.

-La verdad es que esperaba que… ahh… –Law se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir cuando Kid rozó su próstata. –Que me acorralaras en el baño –terminó, con la voz ya ligeramente entrecortada.

A sus espalda, Kid se rio.

-Por supuesto.

Con una mano aún sosteniéndolo de la cadera, Kid retiró los dedos y se colocó en posición, la punta de su erección rozando la entrada del moreno y comenzando a entrar despacio. Law gimió, y se encontró de pronto con otro bombón rozando sus labios.

-No me hace ni puta gracia que nos pillen, y tú eres un escandaloso.

Law se habría ofendido por aquel comentario, pero entonces el miembro de Kid entró un más y se encontró gimiendo de nuevo, el volumen de su voz aumentando, y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que tal vez Kid tenía razón. Abrió la boca y aceptó el bombón que todavía se le ofrecía.

Kid terminó de entrar y se quedó quieto, la mano en la cadera de Law aflojando su agarre y rodeándolo por la cintura.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Law habría respondido, pero con la boca llena le resultaba imposible y en vez de eso se decidió por asentir con la cabeza. No le dolía demasiado, pero sí un poco y preferiría que Kid esperase un par de minutos antes de empezar a moverse. Después de todo, por mucha costumbre que tuvieran, aquella entrada había sido bastante más forzada de lo habitual.

Kid resopló y le hizo girar la cabeza, dándole un beso y aprovechando para quitarle la mitad del bombón que todavía estaba saboreando. Law lo fulminó con la mirada y Kid se tragó el dulce, dedicándole en seguida una sonrisa burlona.

-Deberíamos llevar siempre lubricante encima –comentó Kid, y Law no pudo más que darle la razón.

-Muévete –ordenó el moreno, embistiendo él hacia atrás al decirlo y mordiéndose el labio.

Antes de hacerle caso, Kid cogió otro bombón de la caja del estante y se lo ofreció, el moreno aceptándolo encantado. Comenzaron con un ritmo lento y algo torpe, motivado por la nueva posición, una que no habían probado antes, y el hecho de estar dentro de una minúscula habitación del instituto, pared con pared con los baños junto a la cafetería.

Cuando comenzó a acelerar, Kid bajó la cabeza al hombro de Law y lo mordió, para contener sus propios gemidos.

Con un nuevo bombón en la boca y las embestidas de Kid más seguras, rápidas y certeras, Law estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, y cuando comenzó a sentir cómo este iba a llegarle, abandonándose a las sensaciones que consumían su cuerpo, la mano de Kid que había estado en su cintura envolvió su miembro y lo apretó por la base, deteniendo su inminente clímax.

Law tragó con dificultad y giró la cabeza a un lado, fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que ahora besaba fervientemente su cuello.

-¿Qué coño haces? –Prácticamente le rugió en un susurro, tratando de apartar la mano pero con miedo a hacer demasiada fuerza debido a lo deilcado del lugar.

-No esperarás… poder correrte en el suelo y… Oh, jodeeer… que nadie se ponga a indagar… ¿no? –Preguntó Kid, marcando las palabras con sus embestidas y haciendo gemir a Law, que tuvo que morderse de nuevo el labio.

-¿Y entonces qué? –Gruñó Law, desistiendo en sus intentos de apartar la mano de Kid cuando esta apretó su agarre.

-Espera…

Un nuevo bombón apareció frente a los labios de Law y este lo aceptó, mordiéndole los dedos a Kid en el proceso como reprimenda.

Kid no duró mucho, pronto sus movimientos comenzaron a perder el ritmo y Law notó el temblor que indicaba que estaba cerca. Un par de embestidas más y Kid se vació, con fuerza, dentro de Law, mordiéndole violentamente el hombro al moreno para ahogar su gemido. Law lo sintió dejarse caer contra él un momento, aún temblando ligeramente, y una mezcla de placer, excitación y frustración recorrió su cuerpo, provocada por el estado en que se encontraba y bloqueo que Kid, aún en ese momento, ejercía sobre su orgasmo.

Entonces Kid se separó, con cuidado, soltó su polla y lo hizo girarse a mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Law, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kid le dedicó su característica sonrisa y, sin preámbulos, cogió otro bombón, se lo metió en la boca y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frente a él.

Por más veces que lo viera, a Law seguía fascinándolo la imagen de Eustass Kid, orgullo hasta el punto de ser violento, arrodillado frente a él, dispuesto a realizar aquel acto que a muchos hombres con la décima parte de su ego les parecía denigrante, como si no fuera diferente a cualquier otra parte de sus relaciones.

Apenas hizo falta que lo engullera y su lengua lo recorriera un par de veces para que Law se viniera, tapándose la boca con una mano a pesar de que el chocolate le impedía gritar, en la expectante boca que Kid, que tragó con ganas todo lo que el moreno tenía para dar.

Kid lo liberó y se puso en pie, sonriéndole con gran satisfacción antes de decirle:

-¿Ves? Solo tenías que esperar un poco.

Law, demasiado cansado para responderle verbalmente, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia así, besándolo con menos fuerza de la que había pretendido, moviendo su lengua contra la de Kid en una danza lenta e ignorando, simplemente porque no importaba, la extraña mezcla de sabores que eran sus bocas en ese momento.

Se separaron y ambos se colocaron bien la ropa, Law mirando entonces la caja de bombones, de la que habían desaparecido la mitad de sus contenidos.

-¿Cuántas más de esas tienes? –Preguntó Kid, la vista fija en el mismo punto.

-Unas diez –sonrió Law, volviendo a taparla y levantándola con una mano.

La campana que señalaba el final del descanso sonó y, antes de salir, Kid tuvo otra idea.

-Deberíamos terminarla después de clase. Ya sabes, no vaya a ser que se pasen o algo.

**Fin**

* * *

Supongo que no esperabais mucha trama, ¿no? xDDD Intenté que fuera un PWP, pero al final algo de argumento se me coló u.u

¿Reviews? ^^


End file.
